A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by RoseofDestiny
Summary: Jimmy tells Betty how he feels about her, only to not have the feelings returned. But maybe it can help him realize who's loved him all along..
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi, this is Destiny here. I'm a new author on this site, and I'd love it if you guys would recommend some of the good stories for Jimmy Neutron on this site, please? Well, here goes chapter one!  
  
When? That's what Jimmy Neutron kept asking himself, staring at Betty. They were in the same class now, due to her being unexpectedly transferred to Miss Fowl's room. Jimmy wanted to tell her how much he liked her. But it seemed between Sheen, Carl, and Cindy, he'd never get that chance.  
  
"Psst, Jim, what's the answer to number 7 on our math homework from last night?" Sheen asked. Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you do it last night?" He asked.  
  
"Ultra Lord marathon." Sheen answered. Of course. Sheen's two loves where Ultra Lord and Libby. But the latter seemed kind of annoyed with him lately.  
  
Jimmy took out a sheet of paper, and started writing:  
  
Dear Betty,  
  
I'm glad you're in our class now. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to check out the newest Jet Fusion movie, "Gold Arm" with me, you know, as a date?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jimmy Neutron  
  
The bell took forever to ring, but once it did, Jimmy jumped out of his chair and handed Betty the note. She looked confused, but started reading. Nervous, Jimmy took off for the cafeteria, Sheen and Carl close behind.  
  
"What was that note you passed to Quinlan, Neutron?" Cindy demanded, walking over to him.  
  
"Since when is it your business, Vortex?" He asked acidly.  
  
Carl took Jimmy's occupied state as an advantage to snag his pudding cup. Sheen noticed, and followed suit by taking Jimmy's fries.  
  
"Well, I think you're little alien girlfriend would care!" Cindy yelled back.  
  
"Who asked you?! And April is NOT my girlfriend!" Jimmy yelled at Cindy's retreating back. Then he looked down at his lunch. "Hey, where'd my food go?" He asked.  
  
Carl, chocolate pudding lining his face, shrugged innocently.   
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and ate the sandwhich that was left.   
  
"Jimmy?" Betty said gently. Jimmy whirled around instantly.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look, maybe we should talk in private." Betty suggested, eyeing Carl suspisciously. Jimmy nodded and followed her out into the hall.   
  
"Jimmy, you know I like you, right?"  
  
"I was hoping you did.." Betty cut him off.  
  
"Not that way. As friends. Jimmy, I like Nick THAT way. I'm sorry. I guess that kiss may have mislead you...a little.."  
  
"A LITTLE? Yeah, ya think?!" He angrily said. "Look, I don't need to take this, Betty. Goodbye, have a good lifetime!" He took off down the hall.   
  
"Wait, Jimmy, come back!" But Jimmy was too far away to hear her. "Jimmy, school isn't over yet!"   
  
"What did you do to him, Quinlan?" An acid voice came from behind a corner.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Cindy." Betty answered.   
  
"You broke his heart." Cindy said, looking in the direction Jimmy had just run off in.  
  
"Maybe you should stop interrogating me and start asking yourself why you care so much." Betty said, turning on her heel and heading back into the cafeteria.  
  
"I already know..I love him." Cindy said, barely audible, but still to her it seemed to echo through the hallways. "But he loves you.." 


	2. The Plan

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks to the three of you who replied...  
  
Reviews in detail:  
  
Jaztaz-Why, thank you! You're very kind!  
  
Kris-I'm glad you like this story, and thanks for telling me about "Intergalactic Love" I'll be sure to check it out!  
  
tiffyjc-Yeah, I know it's sad. I'll check out your story as soon as I get done here. Thank you for your review.  
  
Jimmy sat with his head in his hands, and his hands, in turn, on his lap. "What did I do that was so bad I deserve this, boy?" He asked, patting Goddard gently. Goddard barked softly, and shook his head.   
  
"Even a genius could never figure out the feminine brain. Not even when I switched bodies with--Wait a minute! Goddard, what do girls often respond to, when they're searching for a guy, that is?" He asked. Goddard's screen popped open.   
  
"Charm and accepting of the way they are?" GTV suggested.  
  
"Not even close, boy. Girls want guys that are already taken!" Jimmy said, his eyes lighting up manically. Goddard, sensing the problem with Jimmy's plan, reached out a mechanical arm and slapped Jimmy with it. "Thanks boy, I needed that. You're right, it was a stupid plan. I just need to find out what it is exactly that Betty wants. But how can I find that out?" Jimmy paced his bedroom floor, desperately trying to figure how he could do to make himself more desirable.   
  
"Girls....Nick....Of course! Cindy..she could help! And sense we signed that treaty, we're supposed to be friends! I'm sure she'll help!" Jimmy grabbed the phone and dialed. So quickly he didn't even notice Goddard's screen flashing the time Jimmy had first signed the treaty. Were he and Cindy were only a quarter of an inch apart from kissing.  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
"Neutron? Why are you calling at 10:30 at night? Most people are trying to sleep!" She chided.  
  
"I know it's a school night Cindy, but I need a favor!" He pleaded. Cindy hated when he used that tone of voice. He always sounded helpless, and even though Cindy knew better than that, she fell for it everytime. What could she say? She loved the guy. Cindy patiently listened to Jimmy's plans.  
  
"All right, Jimmy, I'll do it." She promised.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow at school. And Neutron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get some sleep, I'm worried about you!"  
  
"Ok, fine. Bye." But Jimmy was far too excited to commit to his promise. How could he sleep? He was going to become Betty's dream after Cindy had gathered the information.   
  
Across the street though, a less than happy girl stared at the phone in her hand, the dial tone still going off. She sighed, and lowered her pretty emerald-green eyes. Someday, she'd tell him. But when you felt this way about someone, you'd do anything for them. Even get them together with another girl.  
  
[Next day at school]  
  
"Can I talk to you, Betty?" Cindy asked, trying to keep her voice civil.  
  
"All right." Betty sighed. It was lunchtime, and she had just gotten her diet Flurp out of the machine. She followed Cindy out to the hall, as she had done with Jimmy just yesterday. "What is it, Cindy?"  
  
"About Jimmy..he really likes you. Can't you please just give him a chance?" Cindy practically begged. Usually she would never degrade herself, but for Jimmy, she'd do just about anything.  
  
"I don't understand, Cindy. You're the one that likes him, and yet you're trying to hook me up with him!" Betty shook her head. This didn't make sense to her.   
  
"What I feel about Jimmy, I'll deal with. Please, just one date with him? Please?" Cindy asked. Betty rolled her eyes, but nodded.   
  
"But you're coming too!"   
  
"What? But..but how? Do you want me to just follow you and Jimmy around or something?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No. Get yourself a date. Doesn't matter who, just bring some random guy with you. Double dating, ever heard of it?" Betty asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. But if you hurt Jimmy anymore than you already have, you and I are going to have a problem, Quinlan. Get it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good." Cindy walked away to tell Jimmy the 'good' news. Betty stood there for a second, smiling devilishly to herself. Betty was about to put her own twist on Cindy's little plan. And she was confident it wouldn't fail. 


	3. Date switch!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who replied, especially the one of you who helped me work on this chapter (You know who you are!)  
  
Reviews in detail:  
  
Jaztaz-(laughs) Now, now, Jaztaz, Jimmy can't help being a moron..I'm making him do this. He is my puppet within this story. (evil laughter)  
  
Dory-Thank you for your review. Make Betty sound evil? Huh? Maybe you should continue reading..but then again, Betty's not an obvious character, and her motives have never been very clear-cut in my opinion. At first I thought she was evil, then I thought she was just some silly school day crush Jimmy had developed, based only upon physicality in place of intellectual equals. And thanks for telling me about GaDs2000's works. You're right, he's a great author.  
  
Kris, Karen-all right, here is the update you asked for...KRIS, PUT THAT DOWN, THAT IS BREAKABLE!!  
  
MadiS/Lfan-Hm..I assume the S/L stands for Sheen/Libby? There will be more of that in later chapters, and you get to find out the plan now!  
  
TK421-I'm glad this story caught your attention. I thoroughly enjoy people enjoying my stories.  
  
fanjimmy-Well, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Here is the next chapter, all of you please enjoy!  
  
Cindy showed up at three thirty in front of the concession stand at the local theatre. The only guy she had been able to find was Carl, much to her annoyance. He had agreed to go with her as soon as she promised him a stuffed llama she had found.   
  
"Can I get some popcorn?" He asked.  
  
"Why would I care? Just go get some!" She snapped.  
  
"But I'm out of money!" He said sadly. Just to get him to go away, Cindy handed him a few dollars-enough for a combo pack.   
  
The door swung open, and Jimmy and Betty walked in.   
  
"Cindy? Hey, what're you doing here?" Jimmy asked. Even though he knew he and Cindy were friends now, it seemed suspiscious that she would show up at the same theatre on the same day.  
  
"I'm here with Carl." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Jimmy's eyes widened. "Carl?" He asked, sure he had misheard. Cindy nodded.  
  
"Carl?!" Betty looked apalled, and grabbed Cindy by the arm and lead her away from Jimmy.  
  
"Carl?! I thought you were going to bring Nick!" Betty said, clearly upset.  
  
"Nick? You never asked me to bring him! And why does it matter anyways? You're here with Jimmy, remember. And you like Nick!" Cindy said, walking off. Betty pursed her lips to prevent herself from screaming, and followed Cindy back to where Carl was snarfing down the combo pack and Jimmy was looking intently at a movie poster.  
  
They all walked into the theatre together, but when Jimmy sat down next to Betty, Betty jumped up. "I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I have to take the aisle seat." She plopped down next to Carl. Cindy was sitting on the other side of Carl, and Jimmy took the seat beside her.  
  
"Cindy," He whispered urgently, "Can't you get Carl to trade me seats?"  
  
"I don't think so Jimmy..that's the only seat in this theatre that can hold someone of Carl's..girth." Cindy pointed out. Jimmy sighed, swayed by Cindy's logic.  
  
The screen began to flash credits, and suddenly, "Golden Arm" turned on. On screen, Jet Fusion was kicking Golden Arm's butt, but Jimmy wasn't thinking about that. He stared at Betty..only to notice she was whispering in a low voice to Carl.  
  
'That's funny." Jimmy thought to himself.   
  
"Eep!" Cindy suddenly gave a sudden shriek and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Oh..sorry, Jimmy, just I didn't expect Jet to cut off Golden Arm's golden arm.." Cindy said.  
  
"Cindy, you're still holding my hand." Jimmy said. It felt strange to have Cindy's hand in his own. It was as if her hand gave off this warm, tingling feeling that made him feel good all over. Cindy smiled and released his hand, and apologized again. "Don't mention it."   
  
After the movie had ended, they all decided it was time for Retroland. But everytime Jimmy suggested a ride, Betty would swear she was afraid of heights, or didn't like spinning around, or anything that got her out of the ride. Cindy would always go with him though. As they got off the Bat Outta Heck roller coaster, they headed for the petting zoo, where they knew Carl would be.  
  
But Carl wasn't paying as much attention to the llamas and other animals as he usually did. He and Betty were both talking and laughing as though they were having the time of their lives.  
  
Cindy finally realized what was going on. "Betty, come here a minute!" She said, practically dragging Betty behind the llama pen. "You switched dates on us! You're acting like you're here with Carl!" Cindy accused.  
  
"So? I don't like Jimmy that way. You do. And Carl's surprisingly sweet. I think I might actually go out with him." Betty said thoughtfully, then walked back to Carl. Cindy watched her go. Then a thought hit her-where was Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy had been hiding behind a tree, listening to every word Betty and Cindy had said. Cindy..liked him? He had to think about this. He sighed, turned around, and walked away. Being around Cindy would only confuse him more. He had to go to a girl-free zone. So, he headed to his lab. 


	4. Friendly Advice

Author's note: Thanx again to all of you who have replied. I'm adding a character in this chapter..I've decided to name her Jasmine, after one of the repliers. If any other characters are added, they will also be named for reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: How could I forget to add these?! I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or any of the characters, or any songs I may use in this story.  
  
Reviews in detail:  
  
Karen: I'm sure Kris has wonderful ideas. I'm glad you're enjoying.  
  
Kris: GET AWAY FROM THAT LAMP, THAT WAS MY GRANDMOTHER'S!! Hope you're still enjoying.  
  
Jaztaz: Why is it that everyone seems convinced Betty's evil? Is there something no one's telling me?!  
  
Rollercoasterwriter: Thank you. I'm very glad you're enjoying it.  
  
lightning streak: Soap opera? Oh dear, I really must stop watching those with grandma..they're starting to affect my writing!  
  
TK-421: Ok, you'll get to know more of what happens in this chappie!  
  
fanjimmy: All right, I'll try to keep up the work. Thanks for your reply.  
  
To sum it up: Thanx to all of you who have replied.  
  
Jimmy ran for his house, flung the door open, and ran for the stairs. But the stairs was blocked by Jasmine, a teenager his mother had hired to help keep the house clean. His mom was going to have another baby (not for a few months) so she needed some extra help around the house.  
  
Jasmine was vacuuming the rug in front of the stairs, and singing along with her headphones.  
  
Jasmine was a pretty girl, fourteen years old, with blonde hair tipped in black. She always wore black. It was somewhat depressing, in Jimmy's opinion.  
  
"Jasmine! Excuse me!" Jimmy yelled, hoping she could hear him over her music.  
  
No go.   
  
"JASMINE, PLEASE," Jimmy yelled louder, not noticing Jasmine taking off her headphones. "PLEASE, MOVE SO I CAN GET TO MY ROOM!"  
  
"Goodness, Jimmy, why are you yelling like that?!" Jasmine demanded. Jimmy rolled his eyes, and started to edge around her. He needed some alone time. After all, the girl of his dreams didn't like him, and a girl he had never thought about romantically seemed to be in love with him.  
  
"So, how'd your date go?" Jasmine asked, wrapping the cord back on the vacuum.  
  
"It " He admitted.  
  
"Confusing? Hm..let me make you some hot cocoa, and you can tell me about it. Ok? It might make you feel better." She said, leading the way into the kitchen.  
  
Jimmy thought for a little while. Jasmine was older, and therefore, probably more knowladgeable about relationships. He decided to talk to her, so he turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jasmine sat down beside Jimmy at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for his story.  
  
"Well..I started on the date with Betty, right? Well, she had told Cindy to meet us there and to bring a guy with her. Cindy brought Carl. And before I know it, Betty's going out of her way to sit next to Carl and spend all of her time with him, and making me spend time with Cindy. At first I thought it was just because maybe Betty had a thing for Carl, but then...then I overheard Betty and Cindy talking, and it turns out..Cindy likes me. As more than a friend." Jimmy sighed, and took a deep drink of his cocoa.  
  
"I see. And how do you feel about Cindy?" Jasmine asked, frowning as Jimmy added marshmallows to his cocoa.  
  
Jimmy was quiet for a while. Too long. He had no idea what he felt for Cindy. He had never really thought about her romantically.   
  
"You don't know how you feel about her, do you?" Jasmine asked, suddenly able to understand. Jimmy nodded.  
  
"I really have no idea how I feel about Cindy. I mean, there are times I'll look at her and notice how great she looks, and there's how she always smells of jasmine..but...it just doesn't make sense, I mean, we started out as enemies!" Jimmy shook his head. Even his genius mind couldn't comprehend this conundrum.  
  
"Have you thought about asking her on a date?" Jasmine asked. Jimmy thought for a moment.   
  
"I guess that will have to do. I'll go call her." Jimmy ran for his room. Jasmine sat where she was, shaking her head.  
  
"Man, I better get paid extra this week for giving advice!" She said, finally standing up and heading off to help Hugh clean his duck collection.  
  
[Later, at Cindy's house]  
  
Cindy lay sprawled across her bed, thinking about earlier that day. Jimmy knew how she felt about him. And if he had run..that meant he didn't feel the same.   
  
RING, RING!! Her phone seemed extra loud, snapping her out of her deep thought.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Cindy? It's Jimmy..listen, I was wondering...would you like to go to the Candy Bar..tomorrow...you know..with me? Ya know..on a date?" He asked.   
  
"This isn't something you're doing out of pity, is it, Neutron?" Cindy asked, prepared to hurt him if that was the case.  
  
"No! Of course not!" He sounded surprised at the accusation.  
  
"All right. I'll meet you at the Candy Bar tomorrow. What time?" she asked.  
  
"Um.how about three?" He asked.   
  
"Sounds good." Cindy said, hanging up. She couldn't believe this. After all this time..she was finally going on a date with Jimmy. 


End file.
